


Can't Hold Her Together

by goddamnitkastlewrites



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitkastlewrites/pseuds/goddamnitkastlewrites
Summary: First posted to goddamnitkastle.tumblr.com on December 15, 2016.This was a drabble I wrote for a Karen Page AU edit I made that had lyrics to Landscape by Florence and the Machine. It never had an actual title but now it does cause AO3 said it needed one. Enjoy :)The original summary is below:"When Wilson Fisk returns to Hell’s Kitchen, it’s finally time for Karen to face her biggest fear. He comes for her and nearly loses her life. She wakes up to find her death publicized and a dead man nursing her wounds in a summer house off the shore."





	Can't Hold Her Together

The shore crashed against her feet. The salt water seeped into the sand, soaking the hem of her sweatpants. It was late February, still too cold for beach trips but the sun was peaking out.

The rolling waves weren’t enough to mute her thoughts. Everything she had ever known went up in flames figuratively. The literal, symbolic former life going up in flames still belonged to the dead man. The dead man who was staying with her as she healed. Whom she just stormed away from after learning what had become of her.

It looked like Wilson Fisk got what he wanted. Wesley was avenged, the tenacious _Bulletin_ reporter squashed. Her death was publicized, the cause was attributed to gang violence. Everything was as it should be in his world. Except she didn’t die. With the help of aforementioned dead man and a devil, they got her out of Metro General. Away from the mercenaries who were still out to finish the job. Claire pronounced her dead, how without a body Karen didn’t want to start to think about.

All the same, she was dead to the world. Dead to her parents, her coworkers, and to Foggy. A sob lunged out and Karen covered her mouth. She wanted more than anything to pick up a phone and call him but the dead man insisted. To be convincing less people had to know.

Tears stung her eyes and the ocean’s vastness looked tempting. She could walk in, let it swallow her them and she would truly be gone. Where did she have to go? She left Vermont, New York City just threw her away. Who would mourn her? Foggy. Ellison. A handful of people. Maybe her parents. Kevin was dead. Only Matt and…

His approach wasn’t surprising. She heard the sand crunching under his boots. He stood to her right, hands in his pockets and sporting that black cap of his. They said nothing for a while, the occasional hiss coming from her. Her side was fucking sore, she should be in bed. No. To her a lifetime had come and went and she was still here. Still fucking here.

She finally found her voice. “What do you do?"

He jumbled a semblance of words together signaling that he did in fact hear her question.

"Where do you… How do you…” she couldn’t find it, find the question that sat on her chest. She needed to understand, needed to figure out what to do. All her thoughts kept coming back to one phrase: _they all must die_. She hugged her knees, her voice gone.

He was at her side a moment later. He propped his elbows on his knees.

“I wish I knew.”

**Author's Note:**

> The AU edit in question is linked below:
> 
> https://goddamnitkastle.tumblr.com/post/154496322953/she-cant-see-the-landscape-anymore-its-all


End file.
